Ultrasonic transducers used for medical imaging have numerous characteristics that lead to the production of high quality diagnostic images. Among these are broad bandwidth, affecting resolution and high sensitivity, which combined with pressure output affects depth of field of acoustic signals at ultrasonic frequencies. Conventionally the piezoelectric materials which possess these characteristics have been made of PZT and PVDF materials, with PZT being particularly popular as the material of choice. However, PZT suffers from a number of notable drawbacks. Firstly, the ceramic PZT materials require manufacturing processes including dicing, matching layer bonding, fillers, electroplating and interconnections that are distinctly different and complex and require extensive handling, all of which can result in transducer stack unit yields that are lower than desired. This manufacturing complexity increases the cost of the final transducer probe and puts design limitations on the minimum spacing between the elements as well as the size of the individual elements. Moreover, PZT materials have a poorly matched impedance to water or biological tissue, such that matching layers need to be added to the PZT materials in order to obtain the desired acoustic impedance matching with the medium of interest. As ultrasound system mainframes have become smaller and dominated by field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and software for much of the signal processing functionality, the cost of system mainframes has dropped with the size of the systems. Ultrasound systems are now available in inexpensive portable, desktop and handheld form, for instance for use as ultrasound diagnostic imaging systems or as ultrasound therapeutic systems in which a particular (tissue) anomaly is ablated using high-energy ultrasound pulses. As a result, the cost of the transducer probe is an ever-increasing percentage of the overall cost of the system, an increase which has been accelerated by the advent of higher element-count arrays used for 3D imaging in the case of ultrasound diagnostic imaging systems. The probes used for ultrasound 3D imaging with electronic steering rely on specialized semiconductor devices application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) which perform microbeam forming for two-dimensional (2D) arrays of transducer elements. Accordingly it is desirable to be able to manufacture transducer arrays with improved yields and at lower cost to facilitate the need for low-cost ultrasound systems, and preferably by manufacturing processes compatible with semiconductor production.
Recent developments have led to the prospect that medical ultrasound transducers can be batch manufactured by semiconductor processes. Desirably these processes should be the same ones used to produce the ASIC circuitry needed by an ultrasound probe such as a CMOS process. These developments have produced micromachined ultrasonic transducers or MUTs, the preferred form being the capacitive MUT (CMUT). CMUT transducers are tiny diaphragm-like devices with electrodes that convert the sound vibration of a received ultrasound signal into a modulated capacitance. For transmission the capacitive charge applied to the electrodes is modulated to vibrate/move the diaphragm of the device and thereby transmit an ultrasound wave. Since these diaphragms are manufactured by semiconductor processes the devices generally can have dimensions in the 10-500 micrometer range, with the diaphragm diameter for instance being selected to match the diaphragm diameter to the desired resonance frequency (range) of the diaphragm, with spacing between the individual diaphragms less than a few micrometers. Many such individual CMUTs can be connected together and operated in unison as a single transducer element. For example, four to sixteen CMUTs can be coupled together to function in unison as a single transducer element. A typical 2D transducer array can have 2000-10000 CMUT transducer elements by way of example.
The manufacture of CMUT transducer-based ultrasound systems is therefore more cost-effective compared to PZT-based systems. Moreover, due to the materials used in such semiconductor processes, the CMUT transducers exhibit much improved acoustic impedance matching to water and biological tissue, which obviates the need for multiple matching layers and yields an improved effective bandwidth.
However, such an improved effective bandwidth is not without complications. For instance, the acoustic properties of tissue such as signal attenuation, acoustic impedance and acoustic speed are frequency dependent. Signal attenuation typically increases (linearly) with frequency. Therefore, the bandwidth of the signal reduces while penetrating the tissue. Furthermore, the frequency-dependent acoustic speeds of the various frequency components of large bandwidth transmit pulses cause aberrations that can reduce the quality of the wave front, particularly at larger depth.
In addition, using larger bandwidths also means that signal noise, originating from transducer elements and front-end electronics, is integrated over this larger bandwidth and therefore is more prominent. Next to that, large bandwidth electronic circuits typically dissipate more energy. Furthermore, signal transfer of the received echo signals across the transducer probe interconnect requires more bandwidth and is therefore more expensive.
US 2010/0217124 A1 discloses an ultrasound imaging system that includes an ultrasound probe having an array of transducer elements divided into a plurality of contiguous transmit sub-apertures. A plurality of transmitters coupled to the sub-apertures of the ultrasound transducer apply respective transmit signals to the sub-apertures at different frequencies and with delays that cause respective transmit beams emanating from the sub-apertures to overlap each other in a region of interest. A multiline beamformer coupled to the transducer elements processes signals corresponding to ultrasound echoes to output image signals. A processor receives the image signals from the multiline beamformer and outputs image data corresponding to the image signals.
However, this prior art citation does not address any of the aforementioned issues associated with low-noise high-bandwidth ultrasound imaging.